


A Memory That Makes Tommy Laugh

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [5]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicat had asked me for a memory that would be happy, one that would make Tommy laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory That Makes Tommy Laugh

There was this one time he came home after wrestling practice, every inch of him sore. When he walked in the door Brendan and his mother were dancing because there was a dance around the corner and he remembers hearing his brother bitch and moan about not knowing how to dance so he wasn’t going to go.

His mother was a terrible teacher, stepping on Brendan’s feet just as much as he stepped on hers, but it wasn’t until Brendan tried to lift his foot as their mother’s was coming down that he fell backwards over the coffee table. The vase of flowers tumbling over to land on his groin spilling water all over the crotch of his pants.

Their mother laughed so hard she bent in half, wrapping her arms around her middle, a shaky hand lifted to point at her son as she howled. When she finally regained her composure she’d apologized, and moved to help him up, shushing him when he’d sputtered completely red in the face over the whole thing. Unfortunately his mother hadn’t braced herself properly and she wound up toppling over and landing on Brendan who let out a shout that shook the windows when her knee landed on his groin.


End file.
